From Dawn to Dusk
by AnimeFreakSquee
Summary: Something is wrong with this game. That is the conclusion I came to when my character was hacked. Not am I only struggling to uncover the secrets behind The World; but I am trying to keep my personnal life intact as well! More info inside.


**Okay, once again I am rewriting my **_**.hack **_**fic. This one follows the original games, although it focuses on my OC and her endeavors. I won't mention the pairings I have chosen, although they will become increasingly obvious as the story goes on. But I do have one question: who should my OC be paired with? Kite or Balmung? Please tell me in reviews. So, without further adieu...**

**Also, I am debating as to whether this should be in first person or third person. The prologue will be in first person for a reason. I'm not sure which one I should do since I'm comfortable writing in both. Hope you enjoy… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the **_**.hack **_**franchise. Nor do I own any of the quotes that appear at the beginning of each chapter.**

**CLAIMER: I do own my OCs and plot twists. **

**Please enjoy, no flames, however I will accept constructive criticism. **

**Prologue- Waste **

"_All war is deception._"

-Sun Tzu

The sky was thick with darkness. It was devoid of stars. The ivory moon was partially covered by the clouds; however, this would not hinder my vision. Tapping sounds echoed from below as my metal-clad boots connected with the hard rock; tall canyon walls acted as my current playground. Large plateaus protruded from the ground; they were far too high for me to see the top. Dying shrub and cactuses were strewn about. If it were a real desert, then it would have been freezing cold as night had fallen. But I was not uncomfortable in the least.

Casually, I continued my stroll along the high mountain tops. My eyes continued to scan my surroundings with little interest.

I came across a treasure chest being heavily guarded by a trio of monsters. I ignored the inferior beings as I continued my search for a far more important target.

I was beginning to feel a little irritated until I spotted something that was not in the ordinary. By the way it moved, I deduced that it was a player.

Smirking, I made my way towards the other character. I watched as the pathetic being glanced back and forth frantically; it was not difficult to figure out why. The character came to a stop for some reason. As I drew nearer, his appearance became more clear and vivid. It was a tall male, possibly no older then the age of twenty-eight. His short pale grey hair was slicked back. His skin was heavily tanned. Fearful dark brown irises scanned his surroundings. He wore a white, stripped dress-shirt with a bright crimson overcoat. A dark purple vest trimmed with gold was added to the outfit. Silver gauntlets lined with gold protected his lower arms. Black, slightly baggy pants covered his legs; last, he wore silver boots that matched the design of his gauntlets. I could not tell what his class was.

I made my way towards the frightened man silently yet swiftly; but that would not make a difference. He managed to detect my presence through the use of his map; it would tell him if other players, non-player-characters, or if any monsters and items were nearby.

He jerked around; within seconds he realized just who he was looking at. His expression flashed to annoyance. On edge, I watched as he removed a long spear from his back.

"Your that player killer, aren't you? I recognize you from when you killed my party the last time!"

My smirk fell; could this man be any more brainless? "What are you talking about?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What happened to the fear that enslaved his heart? _Humans are such strange creatures. _"Can't you recognize me?"

His eyes shown confusion for a split second. He quickly dismissed my words, "Dumbass." With that, he charged at me, spear raised high in the air.

I evaded his assault with ease, causing him to stumble over himself like a newborn. Extending my arms, I called forth a pair of thin blades that were hidden within my wrist mounted guantlets.

Calmly, I turned to face the irate player. He released a battle cry as he raised his spear high into the air and lunged at me again. Without fear for my life, I charged forth, slicing through his torso and skidding to a stop a good few feet behind him. The blades retracted into my guantlets.

The man's character cried out as he was cut down; decreasing his hit points greatly. He dropped to the ground; the Long Arm was outlined with a vibrant red, alerting him to his character's demise.

An azure barrier materialized around his character and then shattered. A light smirk played at my lips. He got to his knees, using a command to twist his character's face with fear, "P-please have mercy!" he plead. It took him long enough to realize who he was speaking too. But he was far too late to save himself.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't trust you." Extending my hand towards him, I called on my special attack. Blue and green data particles materilized around my wrist; they formed a sort of bracelet. Said bracelet unfolded like a large flower; static sashayed across the translucent data particles. A stream of data erupted from my bracelet; it shot forward and pierced the man's chest. Slowly, it hoisted him into the air.

Screams of agony echoed throughout the field. I watched as a bright gold sphere formed around his body. Incoherent letters and numbers sashayed around his dying form. I could see the data as it began to flow inside of the stream connecting my arm with his character.

Patiently, I waited as the technique finished. The light vanished, allowing the whip to slide back into my arm. The bracelet melted into nonexistence.

The other player dropped to the ground. His body began to grow lighter until he was a pale grey; his face was cold and lifeless. I watched as a golden sphere engulfed the deceased man; his character shattered into a thousand pieces as if he were made of glass. Not the usual death of one's character.

"Hmph, what a disappointment," I grumbled, turning on my heel and making my way towards the nearest platform, "a waste of time."

The air around my body began to ripple. Static burned against my eardrums. I was not surprised to see a hole rip in the data before, creating a strange vortex. I stepped inside of the door; it closed, returning me to the abyss from which I came...

**End of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I shall update soon…**


End file.
